Confessional Rain
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Kimi and Rai. Best friends forever. But what is it about the pouring rain that makes you want to spill everything you have hidden. RaiKim. R&R! Oneshot


Oh wow. Been a While. Since I wrote that is. Sorry. I don't have an excuse. Today, I caught 3 episode of XS. I realized it has been a while since I watched it. I missed the unmistakable chemistry between Rai and Kimi. It's definitely there. My one question? When the hell is Warner Bros. going to release the other 2 seasons on DVD?

–

All summer- all they did was spend time together. Not exactly the lovey-dovey kind of relationship that many we're expecting. They actually weren't going out at all. Just best friends. Going to movies, the mall, talking at each others houses, being with each other. Most people would say that they're in love with the other, both blinded. That could be true. Years and years of friendships, who would really want to try and change it?

_- FlashBack -_

_Kimiko: 7, Raimundo: 8 ; Kim's POV_

_I was over at Rai's house, swimming in his in-ground pool. We were splashing each other, having the true essence of fun. We started playing a game of 2 person marco-polo. Lots of fun. Until the boy next door opened his mouth._

_Propping himself up on the gate, shoulders going past the top of the fence, he started laughing. He was a boy we both knew, Jake, from our grade._

_Raimundo swam to the edge of the pool, eyeing the boy. "What's so funny Jacob?" He said, pronouncing his full name, knowing all too well the boy hated it._

"_It's Jake. And your what's so funny. Having a girl over at your house. What's the matter, so desperate for friends, you'll be friends with a girl, and an ugly one at that."_

_I winced. I was young, but I knew what that meant. But before I could blink, Raimundo was out of the pool, and walking over to the fence. "You know what Jake. I'd rather be friends with Kimiko, than anyone else in the world. Why would I be friends with such a brat like you?" _

_Then, he punched him. Right in the face. Jake fell to the ground. Raimundo glared at him. "That...is for calling Kimiko ugly. She's the prettiest girl in the world. Now stop being mean or I'm going to go get my Mom." He knew what that meant, and he didn't want to mess with Rai's mom. Jake jumped up and ran to his house, slamming the door._

_Rai came back over and joined me in the pool. Jake had never even said anything. A little later, he got in trouble and was grounded for a week. But when he saw me at school the next day, he said it was definitely worth it, and that he would always be at my side, sticking up for me. And it was oh so true. That memory was forever etched in my mind._

_-End Flashback -_

**Rai: 16, Kim: 15; Kimiko's POV**

Lunch Room:

"Kimi, I'm gonna get us some lunch okay? Be right back."

Raimundo still thought I was the prettiest girl in the world, I knew, coming out of my reverie, when his voice startled me out of it. "Sure." I replied. I watched him go and more thoughts popped into my head.

He always said it to me, whenever a boyfriend broke up with me, or when he'd console me when I got dumped before a dance, then graciously filling in for said dumper. He kept me safe, and he was always protective of me. I don't know exactly when, but even when I was younger, I knew I like Raimundo, way beyond a degree of any of the other boys in my school. When I got old enough to date, eventually, I started comparing them all to Raimundo. None of them could even compete, in any department. Looks, personality, athleticism, and overall kindness. He let me be completely myself, not caring how I dressed or if I was being a little moody at certain times. He just kept coming back. I guess over the years, I kept my love for him inside me. But this year, I felt like it was ready to burst out. Like, I had to get it out. Raimundo and I never had any secrets, we told each other everything. He didn't know that every second seemed controlled by my mind, pondering what to do and when to tell him that I didn't, or ever probably, just want him for a best friend. But for so much more...

A pair of hands slipped over my eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice said. I laughed. Pulling his hands off my face, I turned to him. "What's up?" I asked. I had no idea he was back already, it only seemed like I was in thought for a couple of seconds...

"Here's your lunch," he said, putting a standard chicken pattie in front of me.

"Very funny Rai," I said pushing it away from me. We both hated that wretched lunch lady food. But we would get it anyways so the lunch aides wouldn't get on our case eating for not eating lunch.

"I know. Your coming over after school right?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course. What are we eating tonight?"

"Well you know, I make a mean peanut butter sandwich." He said giving me a look that held a lot more words in it's expression.

"Your mom's going to be home right?" I asked, knowing full well that when I had reached 13, I wasn't aloud over at Raimundo's by myself. Something about raging hormones in Health class.

He sighed. He knew the drill. "Of course. She always is." Rai said, and I could' ve bet my life I heard a tiny hint of...regret?

We sat in silence. Neither of us said anything. Usually we didn't. We talked on the phone a lot. And most of the time, we knew what the other was going to say before it was said. People could probably say it would be too weird to actually like someone you knew so well, that you knew everything about them so the relationship would crumble because it wouldn't be spontaneous enough. I didn't think that was true. Most of the time, we would pop up random questions about the past, present or future. It was good to have someone who I was so close to, being the only child I was, I needed someone. But I didn't think of Raimundo as a brother at all. The people in our grade would often assume we were going out, something we both, maybe to eagerly corrected to be wrong. Of course this would lead to the little...ahem...skanks of our school to try their moves on Raimundo. Which seemed to drive a blade through me. Every single time and every singe second. As we were walking to our next class a little later on, I saw a couple hug, before the girl gave the guy a huge smile and reluctantly walked into her classroom door, slowly letting go of the guy's hand. It made me remember that it had been a long time since Raimundo has hugged me. As we got older, it happened less and less often. It also reminded me of the only thing I wanted: To walk through the halls of the school, with his hand in mine.

After School - Raimundo's POV

Kim was waiting for me on the steps at the entrance of the school like she usually did. Walking out the doors, I saw her glance up at the sky.

"Black Clouds. It's going to rain bad apparently. Thunder and lightning."

"Then we better hurry up to my house then, huh." I told her.

"Just saying what the weather man said," she clarified. And almost as soon as she finished that sentence, rain started to pour down. She started laughing. "Don't you just love the rain, it makes everything seem so fresh when it's over. And it feels so great to get completely drenched."

I gave her a cheeky smile. If you love the rain, I love the rain," I said. It didn't seem to bother her. She walked out from under the overcropping of the school into the rain, walking slowly in the middle of the parking lot. Being decidedly bold, I grabbed her hand, pulling her along. We ran all the way to my house. By then the lightning and thunder started. We dried off with towels, both of us out of breath.

"Well, that was fun." I said, shaking my head, sending spray of water from my spiky brunette hair in Kimiko's direction.

She held up her hands, and started laughing. "If I tried that with my hair, I might possibly hit you in the face." Which was true. With her long, blacker than night hair, it would like something out of a shampoo commercial.

At that moment, when our eyes locked, the phone rang.

I gave an irritated sigh. "Hold on a sec."

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

It was my mom, who was a being a little late coming home. I assured her I would be fine. And NO! I wouldn't do anything to Kimiko. God, what did my mom think I was, anyway?" (AN: Probably a severely hormonal teen in love. Not that _I_ would mind getting some of that)

Saying goodbye, I hung up the phone. Turning to Kimiko, I said, "Want to start on those PB&J sandwiches?"

She smiled. "Sounds like a good idea." She moved through the kitchen, countless visits assuring her of the position of everything in my house. I was just about to get the peanut butter from the cabinet, when the phone rang. Again. "Come on, this is ridiculous." I muttered a curse under my breath. Have to polite in front of t he lady.

I picked up the phone again. "Hello?"

"Hey. Raimundo. It's Shannon."

"Oh, hey...Shannon." I said, turning away from Kimiko, but not before I saw the look of disgust wash across her face.

"I was wondering, you want to come to the movies this weekend with me, Ryan and his new girlfriend?"

I thought about it for a second. Ryan was one of my best friends. Even though he had a hard time keeping a girlfriend. Most girls said he was just too nice. "Sure, I can come. What time?"

"8:30." She said, after making a noise that I can only describe as something like a squeal coming out of her mouth.

"Okay, I-". I stopped talking when I heard the front door slam. I turned around to see Kimiko walking out into the rain. What was she doing? "Shannon, I have to go." I hung up without hearing her reply. Not evening bothering to put my shoes back on, I ran out into the rain. Kimiko was standing in the middle of the lawn, her head tilted up into the sky. Coming up behind her, I put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Looking at her face, I could see that the water pouring from her face wasn't rain.

"Kimiko, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked, raising my voice over the pouring rain. She was already soaked and I was well on my way. Her hair blew in the wind.

"Why don't you hug me anymore?!" She screamed at me.

I looked at her. The only sounds was the pitter-patter of the rain, and the thunder. I closed the short space between us and took her in my arms, something I hadn't done in a long time, mostly because I didn't think she liked me like I liked her. She put her head against my chest. Then her hands pounded against my chest.

"You make me so mad!" She screamed at me. She was crying even harder. "I hate it. I hate it when you go out with girls. I hate it when your gone, when I don't see you. I hate other girl's flirting with you. I hate keeping the feelings I have locked up. I hate not being able to tell you everything I'm dying to say. I hate it all so much, I feel like I'm going to burst." She kept hitting me. And I let her. I should've done something about this a long time ago.

She stopped hitting my chest, and her hands clenched my dripping wet shirt. She cried more.

"I'm...I'm sorry." That was all I could think of to say, to the most important person in my life. I tightened my hold on her, trying to find some way to console her.

She pulled away from me. "I...I," she started, looking away from me. Her voice was so soft, I strained to hear her. I lifted my hand, turning her face so she was looking right at me. I left my hand on her wet face...waiting.

"What?" I asked her gently.

Kimiko looked at me, her face decidedly stubborn. "I...I want you to hold my hand. I want you to hug me and kiss me. I want to be able to say anything I'm feeling. I want those other's girls not to matter. I want you to be my boyfriend, and still be my best friend. Most importantly, I want you to love me. Like I love you."

I pulled her back into my arms. "How long have you kept that inside you?" I asked her. "You could've told me."

"I know. It wasn't that easy though. It never is." She said, so soft. I could still barely hear her over the rain.

"I'm sorry you had to keep it from me for so long. But, I think I can manage to give you everything you want." I took her hands in mine, still hugging her. "Kimi, honey, none of those girls never ever mattered to me. You only do. As for the other thing..." I paused, giving her a grin. "Kimiko, will you be my girlfriend. Because I've loved you for such a long time, I wonder how you couldn't know." I felt her nod against my chest. "Good. As for being your best friend, I'm here for you as long as you want me to be."

Pulling her back, I put my hand back on her cheek. I leaned in, keeping my other hand entwined with hers. "Don't ever keep anything from me again," I told her, saying it right in her ear. She was sure to hear me. Then I put my lips on hers. I pulled her in closer, deepening our first kiss. She put her hand on the back of my neck, as my hand left her face and was tangling into her deep locks of wet hair. Then, the darkness was filled with light. Momentarily distracted, I reluctantly pulled myself from Kimiko. Taking her hand, I pulled her into the house. We sat on the stools by the counter in the kitchen. Our hands were still in the others. In no time flat, my mom came in.

"Raimundo Pedrosa! I told you not to do anything to her. And instead I come home to see your hands all over her. Don't try to lie your way out of it either. I saw you. What is her mom going to say?" Taking off her shoes, she looked at me. But I could see she wasn't mad. "Now, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. It's raining pretty hard out there. It's raining pretty hard out there and it is impossible to see anything, so don't worry about it. She winked at me. And then she started walking up the stairs. I heard her pause on the second step. "Let me just say: It's about damn time."

I turned to Kimiko, smiling. She started laughing and I could still see the blush on her face.. "I love your Mom."

I laughed too. "I do too. I also love you." Kimiko leaned into my shoulder. Looking out the window, I saw that the rain had stopped. "We better take you home, before I have my evil way with you," I said, giving her a look, adding an evil grin.

"I don't think I would mind," she said, smiling innocently.

"I think your parent's might." Jumping off the stool, I grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression as your boyfriend."

Kimiko shook her head. "You couldn't if you tried. My parent's love you."

"Yeah, as your best friend. The terms change when I become your boyfriend."

Kim kissed my cheek. "I'm sure you can talk them into it."

For her. I definitely would.

-

- -

AHH! It's done. It's done. Whoo! It's perfection. Wow. Only 30 minutes till Bleach is on. Which means, I better wrap this up. It also means it's midnight. I must say, my Ipod playlist got me through this. Songs from Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Tsubasa, Chobits. Also, Utada Hikaru. Around the part where they're in the rain, and Kimiko is spilling her heart, all I had on was Tokyo Night's by Utada. I started crying too. Cringes Don't throw tomatoes please! Sorry for being such a baby! I'm sure I'm forgiven. Because of this oneshot. I hope. Now I my bid everyone Adieu!

RKL! (P.S. don't forget to push that lil purple button down there.)


End file.
